The present invention pertains to the field of drip collars for bottles, and, more particularly, pertains to drip collars for use on wine bottles, liquor bottles, soda bottles, other beverage bottles, olive oil bottles and vinegar bottles that may catch drips of liquid after the liquid has been poured.
Wine and other liquids are meant to be poured from bottles containing the wine or other liquids. The wines or other liquids often have propensities to drip after pouring to stain tablecloths, clothing as well as the bottles and labels of the bottles because of residual amounts of liquids remaining at the tops of the bottles after the wine or other liquids are poured when served.
Various attempts have been made to avoid or at least reduce the propensity for dripping. For example, servers at restaurants and at parties often carry a napkin or small towel to wipe excess liquid from the tops of the bottles after each serving. To avoid this inconvenience, products have been proposed to attach to the bottles to catch the excess liquid. These products may be difficult to use, unsanitary, not reusable or not aesthetically pleasing.